Hüter meines Herzens
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: OS. Ginny legt eine steile Karriere hin und plötzlich ist da auch noch Oliver, der nicht nur die Torringe fest im Griff hat...


_°Wühlt sich hustend durch die dicke Staubschicht°_

_Ich hoffe, das hier liest überhaupt noch einer, nachdem ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe?_

_Ja...ich könnte euch nun definitiv mit den Gründen langweilen, die zu meiner langen Abwesenheit geführt haben...aber das werde ich nicht tun! Statt dessen gebe ich euch liebe etwas Neues zu lesen. ;)_

_Viel Spaß _

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

**Hüter meines Herzens**

Die Sonne schickte gerade ihre letzten Strahlen über die Dächer der Winkelgasse und Ginny sog gierig die frische, klare Luft ein.  
Erschöpft reckte sie ihre müden Glieder und versuchte die Verspannungen in den Schultern ein wenig zu lösen. Wehmütig dachte sie daran, dass ihre Mutter immer die besten Heilmittel für solche Alltags-Wehwehchen kannte, verbot sich aber gleich wieder, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.  
Um die trüben Gedanken an ihre Familie zu vertreiben ging sie zügig los.

Sie wollte in den tropfenden Kessel und von dort in den Muggelteil von London, in dem sie ihre Wohnung hatte.  
Wie lange sie sich diese allerdings noch leisten konnte, wusste sie nicht so genau, denn am Freitag dieser Woche war ihr letzter Arbeitstag in dem kleinen Laden für magische Talismane, in dem sie bisher gearbeitet hatte.

Noch reichte ihr die spärliche Bezahlung, um sowohl Wohnung, als auch ihr Essen zu bezahlen - Strom brauchte sie ja glücklicherweise keinen - doch sie hatte noch keinen neuen Job in Aussicht und wenn sich das nicht schnell änderte, dann würde sie wohl unter einer Brücke schlafen müssen.  
Nach diesen Gedanken nicht mehr so schnell laufend, kam sie bei Fortescues Eisdiele vorbei. Sie hielt kurz inne und nahm eine Nase voll der Wohlgerüche, die dort aus dem Cafe strömten und besah sich die Leute, die fröhlich plaudernd an den Tischen saßen und die Köstlichkeiten verspeisten.  
Gerade wollte sie weiterlaufen und sich zu Hause eine Kleinigkeit als Abendessen genehmigen, als ein Gespräch direkt vor ihr am Tisch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Und du gibst diesen Job also wirklich endlich auf?"  
„Ja. Ich habe mich dort jetzt lange genug abgemüht. Und da ich ja nun ein Kind erwarte hat sogar endlich mein geiziger Mann eingesehen, dass ich nicht länger etwas dazu verdienen kann. Als ob das je nötig gewesen wäre..."  
„Na ja, wenigstens war der Job gut bezahlt...wenn man sich da andere Arbeitgeber ansieht...die reinste Ausbeuterei!"  
„Das stimmt allerdings. Mir graut schon vor übermorgen. Da werden wohl die ganzen Bewerberinnen erscheinen, um meine Nachfolge anzutreten. Und ich werde sie wohl beurteilen müssen, fürchte ich."  
„Warum sind die denn übermorgen schon da? Das Ganze wird doch erst morgen im Tagespropheten stehen."  
„Ja, das schon. Aber du solltest mal diese ganzen Groupies sehen, die nur im Quidditchstadion putzen wollen, weil sie so ihren Stars ganz nahe sein können. Wobei manche davon schon wirklich ganz nett anzusehen sind..."  
„Jaaa... wenn du mich fragst, dann hat Puddlemere dieses Jahr die bestausehendsten Spieler in der ganzen Liga"

Ginny hatte genug gehört. Bei Puddlemere wurde also ein Job als Putzfrau frei und sie war sozusagen die Erste, die davon erfuhr. Diese Chance musste sie einfach nutzen!  
Sie kontrollierte schnell noch ihre äußere Erscheinung in der Reflektion eines der Schaufenster und disapparierte mit einem kleinen Knall.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie vor dem Stadion und richtete zum wiederholten Male ihre Klamotten. Sollte sie wirklich dort einfach so reinmarschieren und fragen, ob sie gerade eine Putzfrau benötigten?  
Oder sollte sie lieber sagen, dass sie genau wusste, dass sie eine suchten, und sie ihnen daher eine ganze Menge Scherereien ersparen konnte?  
Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und marschierte drauf los. Sie würde eben einfach improvisieren.

Wenigstens konnte man das Stadion außerhalb der Spiele betreten, ohne an etlichen Türstehern und Wachzauberern vorbei zu müssen.  
So kam Ginny wenige Minuten später vor der Tür des Managers an.  
Mit schwitzigen Händen klopfte sie zaghaft an die Türe.  
Sie hörte ein Poltern, dann wurde die Türe schwungvoll geöffnet, und sie sah sich einem Zauberer mittleren Alters gegenüber, der sie verwundert ansah.  
„Ja, bitte?"  
„Entschuldigung?" würgte Ginny heiser hervor, räusperte sich dann und versuchte es erneut.  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit noch störe, aber ich habe durch Zufall gehört, dass Sie eventuell eine neue Putzfrau brauchen könnten. Ist das noch aktuell?"  
Der Herr blinzelte ein paar Mal, während er sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
„Und Sie sind?"  
„Oh... Verzeihung. Weasley, Ginny Weasley."  
„Sehr erfreut, Miss Weasley. Ich bin Cameron Bristle, der Manager hier. Und nun verraten Sie mir, woher Sie das wissen, denn wir suchen in der Tat eine Reinigungskraft für unser schönes Stadion."  
Ginny erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch der beiden Frauen, welches sie zufällig mit angehört hatte und beteuerte ihm, dass sie keine Scheu vor harter Arbeit hätte, solange sie ihre Wohnung und ihr Essen weiterhin finanzieren könnte.  
Cameron Bristle hörte sich das alles ruhig an, nickte bei der Erwähnung seiner bisherigen Putzfrau und sah Ginny prüfend an, als diese mit ihrer Geschichte geendet hatte.

Ginny bekam das ungute Gefühl, genauestens durchleuchtet zu werden, zwang sich aber, diesem intensiven Blick stand zu halten.  
„Miss Weasley, ich bin immer beeindruckt von Leuten, die engagiert an eine Sache herangehen, und dass Sie dies tun, beweist alleine schon die Tatsache, dass Sie sich sofort auf den Weg hierher gemacht haben. Die meisten Personen hätten wohl abgewartet, bis die Anzeige im Tagespropheten erschienen wäre. Und da Sie mir mit Ihrem plötzlichen Erscheinen die Stellenanzeige ersparen, denn diese wollte ich gerade per Eule losschicken, als Sie geklopft haben, und ich dadurch auch den Horden von Groupies entgehe, die sich hier nur in der Hoffnung bewerben, einem unserer Stars über den Weg zu laufen, freue ich mich, Ihnen sagen zu können, dass Sie den Job haben. Probezeit beträgt drei Monate, wenn Sie diese Zeit erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht haben, bekommen Sie eine Lohnerhöhung von 10 Prozent und haben ab diesem Zeitpunkt Anspruch auf Weihnachts- und Urlaubsgeld, sowie einen Urlaubsanspruch von 30 Tagen im Jahr. Ihr Gehalt beträgt in den ersten drei Monaten 570 Galeonen je Monat. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das war mehr als doppelt so viel, als sie bisher verdient hatte. War das wirklich sein Ernst?  
Nachdem Ginny zu keiner Antwort fähig war, räusperte sich der Manager, sah sie dann ganz genau an und meinte: „Ok. Sagen wir 600 Galeonen die ersten drei Monate. Aber das ist mein letztes Wort!"  
Ginny fiel ihm regelrecht um den Hals und wisperte ihm ein freudiges „Danke!" ins Ohr.  
Cameron Bristol lächelte sie an und zwinkerte dann fröhlich.  
„Darf ich das als ´Ja´ betrachten?"  
Ginny konnte nur heftig nicken.

Daraufhin ließ er sich mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes einige Pergamente aus einem Schrank zukommen und trug die wichtigen Details in dem Formular ein.  
„Sie müssten nur noch Ihre eigenen Daten ergänzen und dann auf der letzten Seite unterschreiben, ich kopiere Ihnen den Vertrag dann einmal."  
Ginny nahm den ihr angebotenen Stift, las sich aufmerksam noch einmal alle Punkte durch, und als sie mit allem einverstanden war, füllte sie ihre persönlichen Daten, sowie ihre Verliesnummer bei Gringotts aus und unterschrieb auf der letzten Seite.  
Wie angekündigt, verdreifachte Cameron Bristol das Dokument magisch, reichte ihr ein Exemplar davon über den Tisch, während er das eine behielt und das dritte mit einer Eule zum Rechtsanwalt von Puddlemere schickte.  
Dann reichte er ihr die Hand, hieß sie als neue Mitarbeiterin willkommen und teilte ihr mit, dass ihr erster Arbeitstag in genau einer Woche um 8 Uhr in der Früh beginnen würde.  
Dann begleitete er sie aus dem Stadion und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Abend.  
Ginny erwiderte den Gruß und disapparierte.

**_oOOo_(°O°)_oOOo_**

Pünktlich um acht erschien Ginny bei ihrer neuen Arbeit. Sie hatte vor Aufregung ganz feuchte Hände und beim Frühstück gerade so ihren Kaffee hinunterwürgen können.  
Ob diese etwas arrogant erscheinende Frau ihr heute wirklich alles zeigen würde, so wie diese das in dem Cafe behauptet hatte?  
Nun, sie würde es gleich wissen.  
Wieder klopfte sie zaghaft an die Bürotür von Cameron Bristol.  
Als von innen ein freundliches „Herein" ertönte, öffnete sie gespannt die Tür.  
Sie ließ einen schnellen Blick durch das große Büro schweifen, doch außer Cameron war niemand hier.  
Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie nun erleichtert oder verängstigt sein sollte.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Bristol."  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Weasley. Na, sind Sie schon aufgeregt? Ich werde Sie gleich einmal durch das ganze Stadion führen, Ihnen alles zeigen und erklären, und ab dann wird Tipsy Sie übernehmen. Das ist unsere oberste Hauselfe. Diese sind jedoch normalerweise nur für die Spielerräume zuständig, aber bis Sie sich hier auskennen, nimmt sie Sie gerne unter ihre Fittiche."

Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. Eine Hauselfe, und sei sie noch so unerträglich, war ihr tausendmal lieber als die Frau aus dem Cafe.  
Staunend bekam Ginny einen Blick hinter die Kulissen, dieses großen Stadions, sah die vielen Zuschauertoiletten, die vielen kleinen Imbissbuden, die bei Spielen geöffnet hatten und konnte einen Blick in die Spielerräume werfen, auch wenn sie für diese nicht zuständig war.  
Sie bekam die verschiedenen Kammern mit Putzutensilien ebenso gezeigt, wie die Pausenräume und Toiletten für das Personal. Nach fast einer Stunde hatte sie alles gesehen, was wichtig war, und Cameron stellte ihr Tipsy vor.

Tipsy war anders, als alle Hauselfen, denen Ginny jemals begegnet war. Tipsy war ordentlich gekleidet und strahlte eine Art Würde aus, wie man es sich allgemein wohl von einem typisch englischen Butler vorstellte. Trotzdem hatte sie ein sehr freundliches, schon etwas runzeliges Gesicht und erinnerte Ginny irgendwie an eine strenge, aber liebevolle Großmutter.  
Die Elfe zeigte Ginny alles, worauf es ankam.  
Sie erklärte ihr, dass vor allem die Sitze immer blitzblank zu sein hatten, da die Zuschauer nur ungern ihre Kleidung verschmutzen würden, ebenso legten sie viel Wert darauf, dass die Toiletten gepflegt waren.  
Ginny musste ihr einige Haushaltszauber vorführen, die sie jedoch schon seit ihrer Kindheit sehr gut konnte und somit sogar einen sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck auf das kleine Gesicht zauberte.

Tipsy erklärte ihr daraufhin, dass sie mit dieser guten Leistung und etwas Übung sich wohl nie um Überstunden Gedanken zu machen brauchte, da sie mit Sicherheit immer überpünktlich alles erledigt haben würde.  
Am heutigen ersten Arbeitstag half Tipsy noch mit, um Ginny zu zeigen, wie was am einfachsten erledigt wurde.  
Ab dem nächsten Tag hatte sie sich um alles alleine zu kümmern, konnte aber noch jederzeit nach Tipsy rufen, um nachzufragen, wenn sie sich bei etwas nicht mehr sicher war.  
Doch Ginny war zuversichtlich, kaum auf die Hilfe der Elfe zurückgreifen zu müssen.

Am Abend lag Ginny in einer vollen Wanne und genoss die Wärme des Wassers. Sie war mehr als froh, diesen Job bekommen zu haben. Er kam ihr leichter vor als das, was sie bisher so alles getan hatte und war bei weitem besser bezahlt.  
Ginny kam das alles noch vor wie ein Traum.  
Tipsy hatte ihr noch verraten, dass die Spieler heute ihren freien Tag gehabt hatten, aber ab morgen würde sehr viel mehr Betrieb im Stadion sein, und dadurch hätte Ginny wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig mehr Arbeit, doch die Rothaarige war sich sicher, dass sie das ohne sehr viel mehr Zeit ebenfalls hinbekommen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ginny 10 Minuten früher auf der Arbeit. In der Hand hielt sie eine kleine Schachtel Pralinen. Mit klopfendem Herzen rief sie nach Tipsy... würde die Hauselfe ihr Geschenk annehmen?  
Ginny hatte sich sehr lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie einer Hauselfe schenken konnte, ohne diese in Gefahr zu bringen, unfreiwillig befreit zu werden. Pralinen erschienen ihr am passendsten.

Tipsy war zwar mehr als erstaunt, und im ersten Moment wollte sie das Geschenk auch nicht annehmen, doch nachdem Ginny ihr versichert hatte, dass dies eine einmalige Geste der Dankbarkeit von ihr sein würde, nahm sie die Pralinen mit roten Ohren an.  
Fröhlich pfeifend machte sich Ginny daraufhin an die Arbeit.  
Wie angekündigt war heute wesentlich mehr Betrieb. Ständig liefen Spieler oder Trainer, Zuschauer, Sponsoren, Manager und andere wichtige und unwichtige Personen an ihr vorbei.

Die einen grüßten sie freundlich, andere stellten sich ihr kurz vor und wieder andere schritten arrogant an ihr vorbei und würdigten sie keines Blickes.  
Ginny begann damit, die Toiletten zu reinigen, und machte sich dann an die Tribünen.  
Block für Block ging sie vor, reinigte erst die Sitze mit Zaubern, behexte anschließend Besen, Wischmopp und Eimer und ließ den Boden zwischen den Sitzen säubern, während sie sich an die Sitze des nächsten Blockes machte. Sie hatte etwa die Hälfte geschafft, als die Spieler von Puddlemere mit ihrem Training begannen.

Die ersten zwanzig Minuten des Trainings interessierten Ginny nicht besonders, doch dann ordneten die Trainer ein Übungsspiel an, und Ginny ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie den Kopf über manche Manöver schüttelte, weil die zu ihrer Hogwartszeit schon nicht mehr gespielt wurden.  
Die Trainer sahen das offenbar genau so, denn die Spieler mussten sich ganz schön was anhören deshalb.  
Ginny zwang sich dazu, ihre Arbeit weiter zu machen, konzentrierte sich zwanghaft auf Eimer, Besen und Wischmopp und blendete das Quidditchspiel aus.  
Gegen Mittag war das Spiel dann beendet und Ginny hatte nur noch einen Block vor sich, ehe auch sie in die Pause gehen konnte.  
Die Ehrenloge und die anderen Arbeiten würde sie nach dem Essen erledigen.  
So verging der erste Tag in Ginnys neuem Job.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ähnlich. Immer wieder ertappte sich Ginny dabei, wie sie den Spielern sehnsüchtig hinterher blickte, schimpfte sich selbst einen verträumten Trottel und zwang sich, ihre Arbeit zu erledigen, die ihr glücklicherweise immer leichter von der Hand ging.  
Am Ersten ihres zweiten Monats war es wieder erstaunlich ruhig im Stadion, bis sich Ginny daran erinnerte, dass die Spieler ja da immer ihren freien Tag hatten... außer es wäre an diesem Tag oder am nächsten ein Spiel angesetzt.

Die meisten Mitarbeiter grüßten sie inzwischen freudig und waren auch einem kurzen Austausch des neuesten Tratsches nicht abgeneigt, wenn sie Ginny sahen.  
Und Ginny kam sich vor wie in einem großen Traum, denn sie hatte sich in noch keinem Job so wohl gefühlt, wie in diesem... auch wenn sie sich manchmal gerne unter die Profispieler gesellen wollte.

Am folgenden Tag brummte das Stadion schon morgens wie ein übergroßer Bienenstock.  
Ginny wunderte sich, warum das so war, erfuhr aber kurz darauf, dass sich für den Nachmittag einige neue Sponsoren angekündigt hatten und deshalb alles perfekt sein sollte. Aus diesem Grund wurden ihr auch drei Hauselfen zugeteilt, damit die Tribünen bis dahin sauber waren.  
So hatte Ginny an diesem Tag kaum Zeit, den Spielern beim Training zuzusehen, und deshalb entging es ihr auch vollkommen, dass der Hüter von Puddlemere, der seit heute wieder aus einer Krankheit genesen beim Training dabei war, sie immer wieder beobachtete.

Oliver Wood war sich sicher, dass er das Mädchen mit den auffallend roten Haaren irgendwo her kannte. Er konnte sie aber nicht einordnen.  
Die einzigen Personen mit so auffallend roten Haaren, die ihm spontan einfielen, waren die Weasleys.  
Doch er glaubte nicht, dass die junge Frau da unten eine Weasley war. Immerhin war er mit den Zwillingen und Lee Jordan gut befreundet, und die hätten ihm sicherlich gleich erzählt, wenn eine Weasley hier im Stadion arbeiten würde.  
Wer also war sie?

Ehe Oliver sich jedoch weitere Gedanken über die Frau machen konnte, riss ihn sein Trainer mit einer gehörigen Standpauke aus seinen Überlegungen und sorgte so dafür, dass er genug für den restlichen Tag zu tun bekam.

Ginny war froh, als sie nach diesem Tag wieder zu Hause war. Eines konnte sie nun mit Sicherheit sagen: Sponsoren waren eingebildete Idioten, die der Meinung waren, mit ihrem Geld die ganze Welt kaufen zu können!  
Hatte ihr der eine schmierige ältere Herr doch tatsächlich an den Allerwertesten gegriffen, und als Ginny ihm dafür eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollte, hatte Cameron sie sofort davon abgehalten, sie mit in sein Büro genommen, ihr in flehendem Ton gesagt, sie möchte den Vorfall einfach ignorieren und ihr dafür einen Bonus gezahlt, der Ginny die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Cameron hatte sich noch mindestens tausend Mal für den Sponsor entschuldigt, aber auch immer wieder beteuert, wie wichtig ausgerechnet dieser Mistkerl für den Verein war.  
Ginny hatte schließlich klein bei gegeben... nicht, weil sie Camerons Meinung teilte, sondern weil ihr Cameron so Leid getan hatte, der ständig mit diesen Mistkerlen zu tun hatte und immer freundlich dabei lächeln musste.

Außerdem hat er ihr eine Chance gegeben, obwohl er sie nicht kannte, hatte sie bisher immer fair und freundlich behandelt, und sie wollte es ihm nicht auf diese Art danken.  
Cameron hatte ihr noch versichert, dass das nie wieder vorkommen würde, dafür würde er persönlich sorgen.  
Über den treuen Hundeblick, den er zum Abschluss aufgesetzt hatte konnte Ginny nur geschlagen lachen und ihm versichern, dass sie ihm keinen Ärger machen würde.  
Allerdings juckte Ginny die Ohrfeige auch abends in ihrer Wohnung noch immer in den Fingern.

Sie war mehr als froh, als sie am nächsten Tag wieder ihrem normalen Trott nachgehen konnte.  
Zwar hatte sie heute mehr zu tun als üblich, denn die Sponsoren hatten einen ganz schönen Stapel Arbeit für sie hinterlassen, aber wenigstens waren diese Unholde heute nicht mehr da.

So vertieft in ihre Arbeit bekam Ginny heute gar nicht mit, wie das Training der Spieler begann.  
Gerade hatte sie ein drittel der Tribünen geputzt, als plötzlich jemand laut „Vorsicht!" schrie, und sie auch schon das Zischen eines Balles hinter sich vernahm.  
Aus einem alten Reflex heraus warf Ginny sich herum, fing den ausgekommenen Quaffle mit der linken Hand auf und feuerte ihn mit voller Kraft in Richtung des Hüters zurück, der den Ball nicht mehr halten konnte, und Ginny somit ihr erstes Tor in einem Profistadion schoss... von der Tribüne aus.  
Einen zähen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille im Stadion. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
Dann brach der Tumult los.  
Zwanzig Spieler und Trainer flogen wie die Besessenen zu Ginny auf die Tribüne, umarmten sie stürmisch und versicherten sich aufs Genaueste, dass ihr auch ja nichts passiert war.

Und dann stand sie auf einmal Oliver Wood gegenüber und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
„Wood? Was machst du denn hier? Und warum hab ich dich die letzten Wochen hier gar nicht gesehen?"  
Oliver brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisiert hatte, dass das dort vor ihm doch eine Weasley war, doch dann grinste er sie breit an.  
„Ich hab's doch die ganze Zeit geahnt...so einen Wurf... du kannst nur eine Weasley sein! Du bist doch Ginny Weasley, oder? Ich glaube, ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit deinen Brüdern reden, weil sie mir nicht verraten haben, dass du hier arbeitest"

Ginny realisierte gar nicht, was Oliver da gesagt hatte, sie war einfach nur platt, dass sie ausgerechnet den besten Hüter von Hogwarts geschlagen hatte.  
Als der Sinn seines Gesagten langsam zu ihr durchsickerte, hatte sie einer der Trainer auch schon in Richtung des Büros von Cameron gezogen, während er ununterbrochen vor sich hinmurmelte, warum so ein Talent die Tribünen schrubbte anstatt zu spielen.

Ginny bekam wie in Watte gepackt mit, wie der Trainer mit Cameron diskutierte, dass sie, Ginny, auf keinen Fall weiterhin putzen könne, da sie unbedingt spielen musste.  
Cameron hörte sich das Ganze ruhig an und einigte sich mit dem Trainer Kevin Bolden darauf, dass Ginny ab morgen eine Woche lang mit trainieren solle, solange würde Tipsy ihre Arbeiten übernehmen, danach würde Cameron entscheiden, ob sie tatsächlich besser in den Spielerkader gehörte oder nicht.

Ginny nickte auf die Frage, ob sie damit einverstanden war nur mechanisch. Sie musste unbedingt sofort Oliver finden. Wenn der ihren Brüdern erzählte, dass sie hier war, würden die vielleicht hier auftauchen, und das war das Letzte, was sie wollte!  
Kaum war das Gespräch also für beendet erklärt worden, verabschiedete sie sich höflich von Cameron und Kevin und sprintete dann los zu den Umkleiden der Herren.  
Gerade kam einer der Ersatz-Treiber heraus, als sie keuchend zum Stehen kam.  
„Na, zu wem willst du denn so eilig?" wollte er mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen im Gesicht wissen.

Ginny atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm sich vor, in Zukunft Ausdauersport zu machen und erwiderte dann: „Zu dir nicht! Ist Oliver noch da drin?"  
Die Folge war ein noch zweideutigeres Grinsen und ein Nicken mit Augenbrauengewackel, während er ihr die Türe aufhielt.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürmte Ginny in die Kabine, die inzwischen leer war und rief laut nach Oliver.  
Dieser kam verblüfft aus den Duschen, mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet.

Ginny hätte sich selbst in den Arsch treten können. Natürlich hatte dieser Kerl vorhin nicht umsonst so zweideutig gegrinst.  
Verzweifelt nahm sie wahr, wie sie knallrot anlief und drehte sich schnell um.  
„Ähm... ich warte wohl besser draußen auf dich..." würgte sie noch hervor, dann stürmte sie los.  
Draußen lehnte sie sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen und brennenden Wangen an die Wand und sah vor ihrem inneren Auge immer wieder Oliver halb nackt vor sich stehen.

Sie war der Meinung, dass es verboten gehörte, so gut auszusehen!  
Oliver ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wenige Minuten später kam er aus der Umkleide, mit noch feuchten Haaren und ebenfalls geröteten Wangen.  
Keiner konnte dem anderen in die Augen sehen.  
Schließlich räusperte sich Oliver.

„Was war denn so wichtig, dass du sogar den Weg in die Umkleide auf dich genommen hast?"  
Ginny bat ihn, sich irgendwo mit ihr hinzusetzen, denn sie hätte ihm eine längere Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Oliver nickte und folgte ihr auf die Tribüne, wo sie sich in einem mittleren Block nebeneinander hinsetzen.  
Lange Zeit starrten beide nur auf das Spielfeld. Ginny fand nicht den richtigen Anfang und Oliver wollte ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte, um die Wörter in ihrem Kopf zu sortieren, denn er ahnte, dass sie ihm etwas für sie sehr Wichtiges mitteilen wollte.  
Schließlich holte Ginny tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

„Du darfst weder meinen Brüdern noch Lee oder sonst jemandem aus meiner Familie und deren Freundeskreis erzählen, dass ich hier bin!"  
„Was? Aber warum denn? Und wie stellst du dir das vor, wenn du erstmal im Team bist? Und dass du dahin kommst, steht schon so gut wie fest!"  
Ginny seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das dann gehen soll... aber sie dürfen das nicht wissen! Ich will nicht, dass sie es wissen, denn dann tauchen sie vielleicht hier auf und versuchen wieder, mich mit ihren schönen Worten einzuwickeln, die doch nur eine Farce sind." Die letzten Worte hatte bitter ausgespuckt, und Oliver wurde neugierig, was da wohl vorgefallen war, das eine Familie wie die Weasleys, die er immer für perfekt gehalten hatte, so sehr entzweite.  
Deshalb sah er Ginny nur fragend an.

„Sie haben mich zu sehr enttäuscht, als dass ich sie noch einmal sehen, geschweige denn sprechen möchte."  
„Was kann so schlimm gewesen sein, dass du dich von deiner Familie lossagst, Ginny?"  
Ginny sah ihn lange an, ehe sie sich dazu durchrang, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Es wurde Zeit, dass jemand außer ihr die ganze Geschichte kannte.  
„Es war an dem Tag, als Harry Voldemort besiegte und dabei selbst ums Leben kam... meine Familie dachte, sie hätten mich zu Hause sicher weggesperrt, doch ich wollte nicht tatenlos rumsitzen. Immerhin war Harry zu der Zeit mein Freund, und ich konnte nicht zu Hause bleiben, während er da draußen war und sein Leben riskierte... ich wollte auch meinen Beitrag in diesem Krieg leisten!

Also schlich ich mich raus und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, denn ich war mir sicher, dass die Hauptschlacht dort stattfinden würde, und so war es dann ja auch. Allerdings sollte ich niemals dort ankommen... zumindest nicht aus freien Stücken...  
Ich flohte nach Hogsmeade in die drei Besen... apparieren konnte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, denn niemand hatte es mir in Kriegszeiten beibringen wollen... auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts lauerten mir drei Todesser auf. Unter ihnen auch Peter Pettigrew und Lucius Malfoy, den dritten kannte ich nicht."  
Oliver sog zischend die Luft durch die Zähne, als er das hörte.  
„Die drei machten sich einen Spaß daraus, mich mit Flüchen zu quälen und schließlich stellte mich Malfoy unter den Imperius. Mein Auftrag war, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, Harry zu finden, und ihn zu... töten.

Ich hatte niemals zuvor unter Imperius gestanden und wusste daher nicht, wie ich mich gegen ihn hätte wehren sollen. So machte ich mich auf den Weg, Harry zu suchen und fand ihn schließlich. Er war zu schockiert, als er mich sah, und auch, als er sah, wie ich zugerichtet wurde, dass er jegliche Vorsicht vergaß. Voldemort war gerade gefallen, doch mein Auftraggeber lebte und so wirkte der Fluch weiter... Harry kapierte erst, was mit mir los war, als er das grüne Licht auf sich zurasen sah..." an dieser Stelle brach sie ab und holte zitternd Luft... versuchte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die sie sich seit diesem Vorfall verboten hatte, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
Oliver nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und gab ihr so die Kraft weiter zu erzählen.

Als mein Auftrag erfüllt war driftete ich ab in die Geborgenheit des Imperius und nahm erst wieder etwas um mich herum wahr, als McGonagall den Fluch von mir nahm. Leider waren noch immer Todesser unterwegs, die nicht wahr haben wollten, dass Voldemort tot war und einer davon belegte McGonagall mit einem fiesen Fluch, der sie für mehrere Monate ins Koma versetzte. Kurz darauf erschien meine Familie. Sie sahen Harry am Boden liegen, den ich noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, ebenso sahen sie Minerva liegen und ich stand da, mit großen Augen, um mich herum Tod und Verwüstung und wusste nicht, wie ich eigentlich dort hingekommen war.  
Ron schrie auf einmal los und stürzte zu Harrys Leiche...in dem Moment wurde mir wieder bewusst, was ich unter Imperius getan hatte und entsetzt schmiss ich meinen Zauberstab von mir.

Percy war derjenige, dem das sofort auffiel. Er nahm meinen Zauberstab und vollzog mit ihm den Priori Incantato. Mein Stab zeigte den Todesfluch.  
Daraufhin fesselte mich Percy und meine Eltern und anderen Brüder unterstützten ihn dabei.  
Alle beschimpften mich als Verräterin, Todesserflittchen und Mörderin... nicht einer von ihnen wollte meine Sicht der Dinge hören.  
So saß ich mehrere Wochen in Haft, bis Minerva aus dem Koma erwachte und alles richtig stellte.  
Doch bis heute hat sich niemand aus meiner Familie bei mir entschuldigt...nicht einer! Als ob ich mir selbst nicht schon genug Vorwürfe machen würde, dass ich den Mann, den ich geliebt habe tötete, nein... sie werfen es mir auch noch vor... obwohl sie genau wissen, dass ich es nicht freiwillig getan habe und niemals eine Todesserin war..."  
Oliver hatte immer entsetzter ausgesehen, als Ginny ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, und als sie nun bitterlich anfing zu weinen, nahm er sie fest in den Arm und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später löste sich Ginny aus seinen Armen, die Augen noch immer rot und geschwollen vom Weinen, aber ein dankbares Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
„Ich hätte jetzt gute Lust, mir deine Brüder mal zur Brust zu nehmen! Wie können die dir das nur vorwerfen?"  
„Oliver...lass gut sein! Selbst wenn sie sich bei mir entschuldigen würden...ich bin so maßlos von allen enttäuscht, weil sie überhaupt angenommen haben, ich wäre übergelaufen...so etwas kann man nicht wieder kitten!"  
Oliver nickte verstehend. An Ginnys Stelle würde er wohl nicht anders darüber denken. Andererseits war ihm auch bewusst, wie eng die Familienbande der Weasleys immer waren, und wie sehr Ginny unter der Situation leiden musste.

Inzwischen war es ziemlich spät geworden, und Oliver lud Ginny noch auf ein Essen ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie in ein angesagtes Restaurant in der Winkelgasse und unterhielten sich während des ganzen Essens fröhlich und scherzten miteinander. Ginny fühlte sich unheimlich wohl in Olivers Gegenwart und war froh, dass es endlich einen Menschen gab, der die Wahrheit kannte und trotzdem noch mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Sie saßen gerade beim Nachtisch, als auf einmal Lee Jordan vor Oliver stand. Mit verächtlichem Blick auf Ginny fragte er Oliver, was er denn mit diesem Abschaum hier wolle.  
Ginny hatte Oliver noch niemals so ausrasten sehen.  
Nicht einmal, als einer der Spieler damals in Hogwarts ein Training versäumt hatte, oder nach einem verlorenen Spiel war Oliver so sauer gewesen wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

Oliver fauchte Lee an, warum er so über Ginny redete, und ob er überhaupt die ganze Geschichte kennen würde.  
Lee bekam daraufhin große Augen.  
„Man, Olli...sie hat Harry Potter auf dem Gewissen! Reicht das denn nicht?"  
„Nein Lee, das reicht nicht...oder hättest du dich gegen den Imperius wehren können? Was denkst du, wie es ihr wohl dabei geht, jeden Tag in dem Gewissen aufzuwachen, einen geliebten Menschen unter Zwang getötet zu haben? Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du hättest das geschafft...ich weiß, wie kläglich du beim Imperius jedes Mal versagt hast!"

Lee war bei Oliver Ansprache blass geworden.  
„Imperius? Davon wusste ich nichts...ehrlich!"  
Daraufhin musste Lee sich setzen, und Ginny erzählte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht.  
Danach sah Lee sie ungläubig an.

„Warum haben mir deine Brüder das nie gesagt? Warum halten die dich noch immer für schuldig? Ich kann das irgendwie nicht glauben..."  
„Lee... du kannst gerne Minerva fragen, sie wird es dir mit Sicherheit bestätigen. Warum meine Brüder es allerdings nicht erzählen, kann ich nur vermuten..."  
Lee nickte benommen und entschuldigte sich wenige Minuten später bei den beiden. Er wollte nach Hause und noch über einiges nachdenken.  
Ginny war sich sicher, dass er erstmal bei Minerva nachfragen würde, und anschließend ihre Brüder zur Rede stellen... vielleicht konnte er ihr dann erklären, was mit ihrer Familie los war. Andererseits änderte das für Ginny nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihre Familie ihr zugetraut hatte, so etwas zu tun...

**_oOOo_(°O°)_oOOo_**

Unsicher betrat Ginny am nächsten Morgen das Stadion. Ihr Herz schien einen neuen Stammplatz in ihrem Hals zu haben…gleich neben dem dicken Klos, der sie beharrlich am Reden hinderte. Sie fühlte sich richtig krank und ihr war heiß und kalt zur gleichen Zeit. Was, wenn sie sich heute bei ihrem ersten Probetraining total blamieren würde? Sie hatte doch schon seit Hogwarts nicht mehr Quidditch gespielt. Und sie flog nur noch mit einem Besen, wenn sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Seit sie apparieren konnte, bewegte sie sich hauptsächlich auf diese Art durch die magische Welt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie vom Besen fallen und alle würden über sie lachen.  
Gerade wollte Ginny sich umdrehen und nach Hause flüchten, als eine bekannte männliche Stimme sie neckend fragte: „Na…nervös?"  
Überrascht drehte sie sich um und blickte in Olivers schelmisch drein schauendes Gesicht.

„Ich hatte gerade den Eindruck, als wolltest du wieder nach Hause gehen…"  
Ertappt errötete Ginny. Als Oliver daraufhin in Gelächter ausbrach, war sie erst etwas ärgerlich, lachte dann aber befreit mit und war dankbar, dass er ihr heute zur Seite stehen würde.  
Ganz der Gentleman begleitete er sie bis vor die Tür der Damenumkleide, kassierte dafür einen frechen Blick von der Sucherin Sharlene Leach, welche ihm Ginny abnahm, und diese mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln hinter sich her in die Kabine zog.  
Ginny war ihr mehr als dankbar, dass sie ununterbrochen auf sie einredete, denn dadurch merkte Ginny weder, wie nervös sie eigentlich war, noch fiel ihr auf, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Ginny kam es vor wie wenige Sekunden, bis sie mit Sharlene in der ungewohnten Uniform die Kabine verließ und ihr mit einem ganzen Schwarm Doxys im Bauch zum Quidditchfeld hinterherlief.

Die männlichen Mannschaftskameraden waren alle schon dort und lächelten Ginny aufmunternd zu, sobald sie zu einem von ihnen hinsah. Der Trainer lief erst mit finsterer Mine zu ihr, als er dann jedoch bemerkte, wie nervös die junge Frau war, rang sogar er sich einen Mut machenden Blick ab. Gleich darauf scheuchte er sie alle in die Luft, um sich mit ein paar einfachen Pässen und Flugmanövern warm zu machen.

Ginny flog wesentlich ängstlicher los als die anderen Spieler. Sie zog erst ein paar vorsichtige Runden um das Stadion, wurde aber mit jeder geflogenen Kurve mutiger und nach wenigen Minuten in der Luft kehrte die alte Euphorie zurück, die sie schon als Kind immer dann überfallen hatte, sobald sie auf einem Besen saß.  
Diesen Moment nutzte Oliver, um zu ihr zu fliegen und sie zu einem einfachen Quaffel-Zuwerfen zu überreden.

Die beiden Treiber des Teams, von denen Ginny gerade die Namen nicht einfallen wollten, beobachteten sie einen Moment und beschlossen dann, dass die Rothaarige sicher genug auf dem Besen war um sie dann ziemlich aufs Korn zu nehmen, indem sie fast nur auf sie und Oliver mit dem Klatscher zielten.  
Oliver wollte sie fluchend zurecht weisen, doch als er sah, wie gut Ginny das wegsteckte, nickte er ihnen zu und nahm die ehemalige Gryffindor selber härter ran.  
Ginny fühlte sich so gut wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr und bereute in diesem Moment, dass sie in den letzten Jahren so gänzlich auf das Fliegen verzichtet hatte. Diese unbändige Freiheit und der Wind, der mit ihren Haaren spielte, ließen sie wieder die Freiheit spüren, die sie schon vor dem Krieg verloren geglaubt hatte.

Inzwischen hatte sie sowohl die Trainer als auch die anderen Zuschauer, unter denen auch Cameron war, komplett ausgeblendet. Ganz von alleine hatten sich zwei Mannschaften für ein kleines Trainingsspiel zusammen gefunden, und Ginny spielte mit vollem Einsatz, fast so, als ginge es um den Pokalgewinn in Hogwarts.  
Umso überraschter war sie, als der Trainer plötzlich abpfiff, und alle um sie herum erschöpft zu Boden flogen. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, so hätte sie noch stundenlang weiter spielen können. Mit Unglauben warf sie erst einen und dann einen weiteren Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie trainierte jetzt seit mehr als fünf Stunden wie eine Wilde. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Spielern fühlte sie sich regelrecht aufgedreht. Eines konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen: wenn sie heute nicht noch um die Häuser zog, um sich richtig müde zu machen, könnte sie unmöglich Schlaf finden.

Diesen Zustand unterstütze noch das strahlende Lächeln, welches ihr der Trainer im Hinausgehen zuwarf.  
Mit fast schon hüpfenden Schritten eilte sie einer sichtlich müden Sharlene davon, welche amüsiert den Kopf über sie schüttelte. Noch mehr amüsierte sich Sharlene allerdings über Oliver. Dieser wartete nämlich schon sehnsüchtig vor der Kabinentüre, als Sharlene und Ginny gemeinsam heraus kamen. Um ihm eine kleine Spitze zu verpassen, fragte sie ihn auch gleich mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag, ob er denn auf sie warten würde. Oliver wurde prompt rot und schüttelte verlegen mit dem Kopf, worauf Sharlene fast platzte vor Lachen. Ginny brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie wusste, was los war und wurde dann genauso rot wie Oliver.

In ihrem Inneren stritten verschiedene Gefühle miteinander, denn seit Harry hatte sie kein Mann mehr zum Erröten gebracht. Musste sie deshalb nun ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Würde Harry wollen, dass sie glücklich weiter lebte…auch ohne ihn? Und was noch viel wichtiger war: wollte und konnte sie das überhaupt? Konnte ihr ein anderer Mann wirklich jemals so viel bedeuten wie Harry, oder würde derjenige immer nur die zweite Wahl bleiben?  
Ginny wusste es nicht. Als Oliver sie jedoch leicht verlegen fragte, ob sie Lust hatte, noch ein wenig mit ihm feiern zu gehen, konnte sie nicht nein sagen.

Es wurde ein sehr lustiger Abend, und Ginny und Oliver redeten bis weit nach Mitternacht über alle möglichen Themen. Nur ganz langsam spürte Ginny die Erschöpfung, die das Training bei ihr verursacht hatte, allerdings prophezeite ihr Oliver für den nächsten Tag einen höllischen Muskelkater.  
Natürlich wollte Ginny das nicht wahr haben, nahm nach einigem guten Zureden dann allerdings doch das Fläschchen mit dem Anti-Muskelkater-Trank an. Sicher war sicher.

Am nächsten Morgen entkorkte sie mehr als dankbar das Fläschchen und trank es hastig aus. Oliver hatte so was von Recht gehabt. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob sie ihm den Triumph gönnen und ihm das auch sagen sollte. Ihre Muskeln hatten schon beim Erwachen so höllisch geschmerzt, dass sie befürchtet hatte, sie müsse für immer liegen bleiben, denn so konnte sie unmöglich je wieder aufstehen. Mit mehr Willenskraft, als sie jemals geglaubt hatte, sie zu besitzen, war sie dann doch aus dem Bett gekrochen und mit Mühe bis zu ihrer Robe gehinkt, denn dort hatte sie am Abend vorher die Phiole verstaut.

Mit zitternden Muskeln stand sie nun da und wartete darauf, dass endlich die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzte.  
Mit erleichtertem Seufzen sank sie wenig später in das heiße Wasser ihrer Wanne, um den Nachwehen ihrer Muskelschmerzen entgegen zu wirken.  
Sie wurde wieder wach, als es energisch an die Türe klopfte. Einen Moment lang wunderte sie sich, warum sie im kalten Wasser lag, bis ihr siedendheiß wieder einfiel was passiert war.

Mit einem Hechtsprung war sie aus der Wanne heraus und an die Türe gestürmt, hatte sie geöffnet und gleich wieder zugeschlagen, als Oliver sie mit hochrotem Kopf und offenem Mund angegafft hatte. Hastig warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und öffnete verlegen die Türe erneut.  
Oliver war immer noch hochrot im Gesicht, und sein „Guten Morgen" war so sehr genuschelt, dass Ginny einige Augenblicke darüber nachdenken musste, ehe sie wusste, was er gesagt hatte.

Erst nachdem die Türe hinter dem jungen Mann ins Schloss gefallen war, kam Ginny die Frage in den Sinn, was er eigentlich hier wollte.  
„Sag mal, Oliver, was bei Merlin machst du eigentlich hier?"  
Dieser wurde noch etwas verlegener.

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte mal nachsehen, wie es dir geht und aufpassen, dass du das heutige Training nicht verschläfst."  
Ginny stellte sich die Frage, seit wann sich der Hüter so viele Gedanken und Sorgen um sie machte. Die einzige ihr logisch erscheinende Erklärung verwarf sie allerdings sofort wieder als unwahrscheinlich. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Oliver irgendwelche Gefühle für sie hegte, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Allerdings kamen ihr gleich darauf wieder Zweifel, denn Oliver meinte ziemlich keck:  
„Wenn du mich jedes Mal so empfängst, wie gerade eben, dann komme ich jeden Tag vorbei um dich abzuholen." Zwar errötete er wieder ziemlich, allerdings blieb das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen. Ginny war einfach nur sprachlos.  
Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt?

Was sah er denn in ihr, dass ihn interessieren könnte, wo er doch so ziemlich jede Frau haben konnte, die er wollte?  
Sie selbst hielt sich immer für ziemlich unscheinbar und durchschnittlich. Ein graues Mäuschen war sie zwar schon wegen ihrer roten Haare nicht, aber als auffallende oder gar gut aussehende Erscheinung würde sie sich selbst nicht bezeichnen.  
Als Oliver merkte, dass Ginny keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie auf diesen Spruch reagieren sollte, und noch immer wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stand, beschloss er, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn er sie auf andere Gedanken brachte.

„Also…bist du fertig? In einer halben Stunde geht das Training los!"  
Ginny blinzelte zweimal, dann stürzte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Noch im Lauf schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab von dem kleinen Tischchen im Wohnzimmer und trocknete damit ihre Haare. Oliver blickte grinsend auf die sich schließende Schlafzimmertüre und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glatt behaupten, dass Ginny keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie auf Männer wirkte, aber das konnte einfach nicht sein…oder doch? Oliver wusste es nicht, aber er beschloss, es herauszufinden.

Das Training verlief heute wieder sehr gut, auch wenn Ginny diesmal wesentlich öfter vom Trainer korrigiert wurde, oder er sie neue Manöver und gewagte Angriffe fliegen ließ. Allerdings war er von ihrer schnellen Auffassungsgabe, was neue Dinge anging, so begeistert, dass er gleich noch ein zwei Personen-Training für sie und Oliver an die normale Trainingseinheit hinten dran hing. Oliver hielt zwar fast jeden Ball, den Ginny spielte, aber sie heizte ihm ganz schön ein. Und wäre nicht seine langjährige Erfahrung gewesen, auf die Ginny nicht zurückgreifen konnte, so hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich in Grund und Boden gespielt. Zumindest behauptete das der Trainer, nach dem er seinen Drill endlich beendet hatte.

Sharlene wartete in der Kabine noch auf Ginny. Die Sucherin war begeistert, endlich eine vielversprechende Kollegin bekommen zu haben, denn bisher waren die Anwärterinnen entweder nicht gut genug gewesen, oder der Trainer hatte sie schon am ersten Tag so fertig gemacht, dass sie schreiend das Weite gesucht hatten. Aus diesem Grund gab es außer Sharlene schon seit Jahren nur männliche Spieler bei Puddlemere. Die Sucherin kam zwar mit allen männlichen Spielern gut klar, aber es war schon etwas anderes, wenn man eine weibliche Kameradin hatte, mit der man doch über ganz andere Dinge reden konnte wie mit den Männern. Denn natürlich ging es vorwiegend genau um diese.

Als Ginny abgekämpft in die Kabine geschlurft kam, hätte sie Sharlene beinahe übersehen.  
Diese nutzte die Gelegenheit natürlich sofort, um Ginny zu necken.  
„Wer hat dich denn so fertig gemacht?" fragte sie frech grinsend, „Unser Trainer oder doch eher der Hüter? Allerdings frage ich mich dann, warum du dafür einen Besen gebraucht hast…"

Ginny brauchte einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, was die Sucherin ihr damit gerade unterstellt hatte.  
„Oliver und ich sind nur Freunde…wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts", brach es dann empört aus ihr hervor. Allerdings konnte sie nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Ohren sich rot verfärbten,  
„Ja klar…und ich bin Merlin persönlich" antwortete ihr die Kollegin spöttisch.  
„Sag bloß, dir ist noch nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr er sich um dich kümmert?"  
„Das würde er doch mit jedem anderen Freund ebenfalls machen…" Ginny konnte es allerdings nicht verhindern, dass diese Behauptung mehr wie eine Frage klang.  
Sharlene schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Naivität.

„Ginny, ich sag dir das jetzt, weil ich sowohl Oliver als auch dich wirklich gut leiden kann! Oliver ist total verknallt in dich! Ich habe ihn noch nie mit einer anderen Frau so viel reden sehen, geschweige denn, dass er eine jemals so angesehen hätte, wie dich…die anderen Jungs nehmen öfter mal eine von den Groupies mit…zumindest diejenigen, die solo sind…aber Oliver nie! Nicht einmal mit mir hat er in den gesamten Jahren so viel gesprochen wie mit dir in den letzten paar Tagen. Sobald er dich sieht, strahlt er wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten vor einem Berg Geschenke. Und…ohne dir jetzt zu Nahe treten zu wollen…du verhältst dich ihm gegenüber in etwa genauso."

Ginny starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der gut aussehende Frauenschwarm Oliver Wood ausgerechnet auf SIE stand? Ginny wollte es nicht glauben, sie konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein dümmliches Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht schlich, und die Hoffnung in ihr ein loderndes Feuer entzündete.  
„Ich wette mit dir, dass er schon wieder draußen vor der Türe wartet", meinte Sharlene noch, dann machte sie sich auf den Heimweg während Ginny noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand und unfähig war, sich zu rühren. Sharlene öffnete die Türe, sah grinsend Oliver davor stehen, brüllte ein „Wette gewonnen!" zurück in die Kabine und ging dann fröhlich pfeifend in Richtung Ausgang.

Oliver hatte keine Ahnung, worum es gegangen war, aber wenn Sharlene ihn so frech angrinste, konnte es nichts Gutes gewesen sein. Zaghaft klopfte er an die Türe der Umkleide und fragte durch das Holz hindurch, ob Ginny schon fertig umgezogen wäre.  
Er hörte plötzlich hektische Betriebsamkeit von der anderen Seite und ein gerufenes „Fünf Minuten!"

Wieder einmal schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf über die jüngste Weasley und fragte sich, wie er die Jahre ohne sie zu Recht gekommen war. Obwohl ihm dieser Gedanke ein wenig Angst machte, und er sie ja erst seit wenigen Tagen näher kannte, konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie zu sein. Wenn er heute Nacht in seinem Bett lag, wollte er mal genauer drüber nachdenken, was dies bedeutete, denn jetzt unterbrach Ginny ihn erst einmal in seiner Grübelei, in dem sie mit einem Ruck die Türe aufriss und „Fertig!" rief.

Ginny war mir klopfendem Herzen neben dem Hüter hergelaufen, ohne überhaupt wahrzunehmen, wohin sie gingen. Wieder einmal hatte sich der Schwarm Doxys in ihrem Bauch festgesetzt und sie war sich sicher, dass die Doxys inzwischen auch noch Zuwachs bekommen hatten. Konnte es wirklich so sein, wie Sharlene behauptet hatte? Fühlte Oliver mehr für sie als für einen guten Freund und Teamkameraden? War er vielleicht wirklich in sie verliebt? Ginny konnte es nicht sagen, aber die Hoffnung, dass es genau so wäre, setzte sich hartnäckig in ihr fest. Denn, auch wenn sie es sich erst nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, sie war definitiv in Oliver verliebt. Sie war so in ihre Grübeleien vertieft, dass sie mittendrin genau in das Objekt ihrer Gedanken reinlief, da dieser plötzlich vor ihr stehen geblieben war.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ginny?" fragte Oliver sie auch gleich besorgt.

Ginny sah ihn einen langen Moment nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
„Äh…ja…hab nur nachgedacht…" würgte sie schließlich heraus und hoffte, er glaubte ihr.  
Oliver war zwar etwas verwundert darüber, dass Ginny so abwesend war, dachte aber, es liege daran, dass sie hoffte, in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden. Ob er ihr die frohe Botschaft jetzt schon sagen sollte? Immerhin hatte sich der Trainer schon so positiv über ihre Fähigkeiten geäußert, dass Oliver sich mehr als hundertprozentig sicher war, dass Ginny nicht nur in die Mannschaft, sondern sogar in die Stammauswahl kommen würde. Nein. Das sollte ihr der Trainer selber sagen, beschloss er dann. Er hatte heute nicht vor, den ganzen Abend mit ihr über Quidditch und das Team zu reden. Er wollte endlich etwas mehr über Ginny selbst erfahren!

Stunden später fiel Ginny erschöpft ins Bett. Oliver hatte eine Art an sich, die Ginny so sehr faszinierte, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie spät es eigentlich schon war. Entsetzt hatte sie irgendwann festgestellt, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, und sie hatte den Hüter zum Aufbruch gedrängt. Mit einem glücklichen Grinsen dachte Ginny daran, dass Oliver darauf bestanden hatte, morgen wieder was mit ihr zu unternehmen.  
Vielleicht hatte Sharlene ja doch Recht. Vielleicht sah Oliver wirklich mehr in ihr, als eine gute Freundin?  
Ginny wusste es nicht, aber sie beschloss, es drauf ankommen zu lassen.

Da es die ganze Woche so weiter ging, kochte schon bald die Gerüchteküche in der magischen Welt.  
Irgendwo hatte sie wohl mal ein Reporter zusammen gesehen und einige Fotos von ihnen geknipst, die natürlich am nächsten Tag sofort in jeder Zeitung zu sehen waren. Seit dem veranstalteten die Paparazzi eine regelrechte Jagd auf die beiden.

Jeder wollte DAS Foto schießen. Eines, das deutlich belegte, dass die kleine unbekannte Rothaarige Olivers feste Freundin war.  
Wie ein Buschfeuer hatte es sich auch herumgesprochen, dass Ginny ebenfalls am Training der Mannschaft teil nahm und schon fanden sich Seiten über Seiten in der Regenbogenpresse, sowie in namhaften Quidditchmagazinen über den „Aufgehenden Stern am Quidditchimmel". Sowohl Ginny, als auch Oliver und die anderen Teamkameraden schüttelten den Kopf über die an den Haaren herbeigezogenen „Fakten" über Ginny, denn nicht eine davon entsprach den Tatsachen.  
Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ein Interview mit Ginnys Bruder Charlie abgedruckt wurde.

In dem Interview erzählte er von seiner verloren geglaubten kleinen Schwester, die seit einem tragischen Missverständnis kein Wort mehr mit der Familie wechselte.  
Sie wurde in einer Art und Weise dargestellt, dass Ginny am liebsten gekotzt hätte.  
Die Türsteher des Stadions hatten schon den ganzen Tag zu tun, die neugierigen Reporter davon abzuhalten, dem Training zuzusehen. Nur diesem Umstand verdankte es Ginny, dass erst Oliver, und dann der Rest der Mannschaft sie besorgt umringen und beruhigen konnten, ohne dass davon auch nur ein Wort an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte.

Oliver war mindestens ebenso sauer wie Ginny, als er den Inhalt des Artikels gelesen hatte.  
War ihre Familie wirklich so hinterhältig, dass sie hier Ginny als den Buhmann hinstellte? Oder war das einfach nur die normale Worteverdreherei der Reporter?  
Oliver konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, andererseits würde dies erklären, warum Ginnys Familie noch immer nicht versucht hatte, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten.  
Sie gaben noch immer Ginny die Schuld, auch wenn sie sich dafür die Geschichte so zu Recht biegen mussten, dass sie auf die jetzige Situation passte.  
Oliver wäre am liebsten sofort los appariert und hätte den Weasleys gehörig den Marsch geblasen. Er war so sauer, dass die Luft um ihn herum regelrecht knisterte vor freier Magie. Aber er sah auch deutlich, dass Ginny ihn gerade zu sehr brauchte, als dass er sie einfach so alleine lassen konnte.

Von dem Tumult angezogen stand plötzlich Cameron auf dem Spielfeld. Er sprach mit dem aufgebrachten Trainer und der wütenden Sharlene und als ihm die ganze Situation geschildert worden war, bat er Ginny auf ein Wort. Da diese sich regelrecht an Oliver festgekrallt hatte, nickte er ihm zu, ebenfalls mit zu kommen.  
In seinem Büro musste Ginny ihm noch einmal alles schildern, was zu dem Bruch mit ihrer Familie geführt hatte. Mit Olivers Unterstützung gelang es ihr.  
Cameron lauschte aufmerksam, las dann erneut und mit neuem Hintergrundwissen den Zeitungsartikel und schnaubte abschließend wütend durch die Nase.  
Dann ging er zu seinem Kamin, warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und führte ein längeres Gespräch mit dem Anwalt des Vereins.

Ginny sah ihm dabei argwöhnisch zu, war aber kaum fähig, dem Gespräch an sich zu folgen. Viel zu sehr war sie mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Aus diesem Grund nahm sie auch nur am Rande wahr, dass Oliver schon die ganze Zeit ihre Hand hielt. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, da er ihr dadurch sehr viel Kraft gab. Was das für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft heißen würde, darüber wollte sie später nachdenken.  
Cameron beendete schließlich das Gespräch und sah dabei sehr zufrieden aus.

„Wie ich gerade mit unserem Anwalt klären konnte, Miss Weasley, werden wir schon morgen früh eine Gegendarstellung veröffentlichen, außerdem wird ihre _Familie_ " dieses Wort spuckte er regelrecht aus, „von uns in schriftlicher Form dazu aufgefordert, solche Lügen künftig zu unterlassen, da wir sonst rechtliche Schritte einleiten."  
Ginny sah ihn dankbar aus großen Augen an. Bisher hatte sie nur die Erfahrung gemacht, dass alle zu ihrer Familie hielten, und sie immer alleine war. Doch seit sie bei Puddlemere angefangen hatte, schien sich alles verändert zu haben.

Nicht nur, dass sie hier endlich Freunde gefunden hatte, nein, der ganze Verein schien ihr eher wie eine neue große Familie, die zusammen hielt, egal wie schwierig die Umstände auch sein mochten. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein paar Tränen der Rührung über die Wange liefen.  
Cameron sah dies und fand, dass er ihr auch gleich noch eine gute Nachricht überbringen konnte.  
„Ich darf Sie übrigens recht herzlich in der Stammauswahl von Puddlemere begrüßen, Miss Weasley. Bis zum Ende der Saison werden Sie zwar noch auf der Reservebank sitzen, aber der Trainer hat mir schon angekündigt, dass Sie in der nächsten Saison einen Stammplatz haben werden."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Ginny wirklich aufgenommen hatte, was ihr da gesagt worden war. Doch dann sprang sie auf und fiel Cameron jubelnd um den Hals.  
Dieser sah etwas verlegen aus, und bekam von Oliver einen frechen Blick geschenkt.  
Diesem ging es wenige Sekunden später allerdings nicht besser, denn auch ihn umarmte Ginny stürmisch. Und damit nicht genug. Sie küsste ihn, dass ihm glatt die Luft weg blieb. Diesmal war es an Cameron, frech zu grinsen.

Nach diesem Abend war sowohl Oliver als auch Ginny klar, dass sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Allerdings waren sich die beiden auch einig, dass es so wenige Leute wie möglich erfahren sollten. Aus diesem Grund gingen sie auch jeder abends brav in die eigene Wohnung. Dass von dort aus der eine per Kamin zum anderen flohte, erfuhr auf diese Weise niemand.

Im Team war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die beiden sich gefunden hatten, und auch, wenn es anfangs etwas Gemurmel gab, Ginny würde den Stammplatz nur wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Oliver innehaben, so nahm die Rothaarige denjenigen sofort den Wind aus den Segeln, indem sie ihn zum Quidditch-Duell aufforderte. Nachdem der Dritte gegen sie verloren hatte, war allen anderen Neidern klar, dass Ginny wirklich gut war und den Platz in der Mannschaft verdient hatte.  
Gerade, als Ginny dachte, es könne nicht mehr besser werden, stand eines Abends nach Trainingsende Lee vor ihr.

Mit grimmiger Mine erzählte er ihr von dem Streit mit Fred und George, wobei George noch am einsichtigsten war. Lee hatte die Zwillinge auf den Krach mit ihrer Schwester angesprochen und nur Ausflüchte zu hören bekommen. Nach einer endlos scheinenden Debatte hatte Fred ihn schließlich des Ladens verwiesen. George jedoch war nachdenklich und still zurück geblieben.

Diese Tatsache gab Ginny Hoffnung, dass die Zwillinge vielleicht bald reumütig bei ihr auftauchen würden. So wie Lee das erzählt hatte, war George schon fast überzeugt, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, und George würde Mittel und Wege finden, auch Fred zu überzeugen. Außerdem konnten die beiden nicht lange ohne Lee, mit dem sie schon seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts eng befreundet waren.

Ginny war sich zwar noch nicht sicher, ob sie eine Entschuldigung von den beiden annehmen würde, aber sie beschloss, dass ganze spontan zu entscheiden.  
Oliver versprach ihr jedenfalls sie zu unterstützen, egal, wie sie sich in diesem Fall entscheiden würde.  
Immerhin konnte er gut verstehen, dass Ginny gerne wieder Kontakt zu ihrer Familie hätte. Er jedenfalls konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nie wieder mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Innerlich drückte er deshalb Ginny die Daumen, dass wenigstens ihre Brüder wieder zur Vernunft kamen, auch wenn er noch immer sauer auf die beiden war und ihnen am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde.

In langen Gesprächen mit Oliver kam Ginny zu dem Entschluss, dass sie zumindest versuchen würde, mit ihrer Familie, oder Teilen davon, wieder auszukommen, wenn sie sich ehrlich bei ihr entschuldigen würden.  
Vergessen würde sie diesen Vorfall zwar nie, aber sie wollte ihnen eine neue Chance geben.

In den folgenden Wochen trainierte Ginny härter als alle anderen. Dies wurde ihr schon bald mit einem Einsatz in einem wichtigen Spiel zum Saisonende gedankt. Obwohl Ginny tierisch aufgeregt war, schaffte sie es doch, den Hüter der Arrows in Grund und Boden zu spielen.  
Nach diesem Tag schrieb keine Zeitung mehr von irgendwelchen Familienproblemen, die Ginny wohl mal hatte. Danach wurde sie nur noch als die Ausnahmespielerin gesehen, die sie war.

**ENDE**

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?_

_Wie regelmässig es künftig wieder etwas von mir zu Lesen geben wird, kann ich noch nicht genau sagen...aber ihr dürft versichert sein: Das Schreiben ist immer ein Teil von mir und somit wird es auch immer mal wieder was neues geben...die Frage bleibt immer nur: Wann? ;)_

_P.S.: Sorry für die fehlenden Formatierungen...ffnet mag heute das Zentrieren irgendwie nicht :(_


End file.
